Solo
by SawyarGunn
Summary: Duo is 5 years old he has no name and hes living in the streets with a gang. What happens when the leader falls ill. will he keep his promis to the boy and give him a name? well see


Info: hello my name is SawyarGunn. The following fanfic is about a small longhaired boy and how he got the name Duo.  
  
Prolog: obviously they've lost track of the year so they started naming colonies.. Any way a small boy has broken out of an orphanage and is in a market trying to get some food. He's about 5 years old.  
  
"Ow let go its mine Stop it!" A young boy with long hair was struggling in a bizarre to keep hold of an apple he had just swiped from a stand. "I found it its mine!"  
  
"You didn't find it you stole it you little brat!"  
  
"Hey what's going on here leave that boy alone."  
  
" Ho! Solo its you. This little brat took from my stand" he now had the kid in an arm lock behind his back.  
  
"Is that so" Solo looked inquisitively at the blue eyed child. "Surely a single apple from your stand doesn't mean that much good sir."  
  
"Well he's a thief and should be punished!"  
  
"Very well hand him over to me and I will see that this happens."  
  
After many debates the booth owner gave the boy to Solo.  
  
" Let go! Let go! I was going to pay for it I swear! Please don't hurt me.!"  
  
" Hey kid chill." said Solo sympathetically. "What's your name?"  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Well don't you have a name or are you an orphan?"  
  
The boy shook his head yes  
  
"Well good than you can stay with us ok." He led the small boy to a dark alley.  
  
"Hey you bums! Get up!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey Solo welcome home how goes it?" said a boy of 17. "Who's the kid"  
  
" Oh I found him in the market I'm supposed to punish him."  
  
" Oh come on you don't mean…"  
  
"Yea I have to. The poor kid dosen't have a family or a home so I get to keep him!"  
  
A few other people came out of the shadows to greet their leader and meet the new addition to their family.  
  
"We're all orphans here kid," said a girl with short brown hair in the back and long sided banges in the front.  
  
" Yea don't worry well take care of you."  
  
They all greeted him so nicely and with such understanding that it felt like the family he never had.  
  
"So kid, what happen to your parents?" asked Solo later that night.  
  
"I dunno I was in the orphanage till a month ago then I ran away!"  
  
"Oh? What did they call you in the orphanage?"  
  
'Brat! If you didn't have a name they gave you one."  
  
"And they chose Brat? Well that's not fair." he declared as he rolled over to gaze at the dark sky "well we'll have to find you another name ok kid cause brat just wont work."  
  
The small boy smiled and fell to sleep.  
  
"Hey kid wake up! Come on we have to go. Solo lets move. Get those blankets you two!"  
  
"What's going on whose got it this time?" said Solo as he gazed around the corner.  
  
Three alleys down the colony police were doing a search for run away. They did this every blue moon so people didn't have time to get far.  
  
"What's going on? Who's got what?" asked the boy.  
  
"Nothing just put those pillows over there ok?"  
  
It took no time at all to hide the pillows and blankets behind some boxes. Then snuk out of the ally casually as the police put two boys in a truck.  
  
"Hey you stop there!" an officer yelled  
  
"Yes officer?" said Solo politely  
  
"Who's the kid?" Most of the police on L2 knew Solo and the Sweepers because they helped out with their cars a lot. And they usually got off easy … usually.  
  
"I said who's the kid."  
  
"Friend of min asked me to watch him for a while."  
  
"Really? Dose he have a name?"  
  
"I don't think so he's mute and his dad didn't tell me before he left."  
  
"Dose your Friend have a name?"  
  
"Umm………." Solo went speechless.  
  
"Well I'll have to take him in sorry kid." he looked at the boy obviously knowing Solo was lying.  
  
"NO! NO! I WON"T GO BACK I! WON'T! I WON'T!" he yelled.  
  
"Come on kid lets go."  
  
"No SOLO help! HELP PLEASE!"  
  
Solo looked sadly at the boy, turned and walked away.  
  
"SOLO!"  
  
"Come on kid we're put ing you in a Children's Home."  
  
"No Let go!!!" the boy was cuffed and put in the truck with the others.  
  
" You caught him did you?" said a plum women in the door way to the home.  
  
"Is this him ma'am" asked the officer as he uncuffed the boy.  
  
"Yes and thanks again Officer." she grabbed the boy by the ear and drug him inside.  
  
There was a loud slap as she yelled and him. "Don't you ever run a way again. Now get up to your room!"  
  
A few days later the child was busy doing dishes as punishment when his friend came in.  
  
" Hey Brat some kid just came by looking for you. He said his name was Solo and he was going to get you out."  
  
"What!?" he exclaimed as he dropped a plate. "When?"  
  
"Soon like in a week."  
  
Dose any one else know?"  
  
" Hu'ah"  
  
"Good"  
  
Solo came later that week with a girl from his group. (She posed as a mother figure.)  
  
When they arrived Solo started talking to the lady about adopting a baby. About 30 minutes later the girl Kimmy asked to use the bathroom. The lady said it was by the stairs and she left.  
  
"Are you Bradly?" she asked a boy  
  
" Yea are you here for Brat?"  
  
" Yes can you tell me were he is?"  
  
"I can get him if you want?"  
  
" No I need to see him. Would you tell me were his room is?"  
  
" Upstairs Third on the left"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Each boy got his own room and Brats was in the middle of 5. No windows, No skylight, just walls.  
  
Kimmy walked up the stairs and knocked on the door  
  
" I don't know were it is. I didn't take it!" came a small voice on the other side.  
  
Kimmy walked in. " Hey kid remember me?"  
  
" Yea your Solos friend right?"  
  
"Yea I came to get you to now heres the plan." she whispered softly to him and left.  
  
When she returned to the room with Solo and the owner she said she had just remember she had a class to go to and they had to leave. This, signaling to Solo that every thing was done he apologized and left.  
  
"What WAS THAT!" There was an explosion in the road out side the home. Two of Solo's friends were on the ground covered in blood.  
  
Of course this woke every one. As the lady ran out side to offer her aid, Solo jumped the fence to the courtyard and Brat snuk around to the back like he was told.  
  
Solo snuk up behind him and gagged him with his hand.  
  
"Quiet kid its me. Now I'm going to hand you over the fence to Blade ok don't make any noise."  
  
The kid shook his head and Solo lifted him over the fence. Blade grabbed him just as the EMS crew pulled up. Solo jumped over just as there was yelling as the two boys got up and ran in to an ally.  
  
Finally they ungagged him when they got to their ally.  
  
" Great job everyone you too kid" he commented to the bewildered boy.  
  
"Oh Solo thank you so much. I had to clean forever!"  
  
"Rheally" coughed Solo  
  
" Yea and Bradly told me you were coming and I dropped a plate and I had to clean the BATHROOM!"  
  
"Well you won't have to do that again ok kid!"  
  
They started a small fire in a trashcan and pulled out the bedding.  
  
As the fire slowly died the small boy looked at Solo. He was watching a distant rocket pass by he colony.  
  
"Hey Solo." he said  
  
"Yea kid?"  
  
"Why don't you have any mommy or daddy?"  
  
Solo thought of this for a while probably trying to sort it out for himself. "Well my mom left us when I was 2 and my dad couldn't take care of me. So I left when I was a bit older than you." He sat up to poke the fire "But I really don't need a mom or dad because I have these guys they're my family." He lay back down.  
  
"And you know what kid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As long as they're here I don't need any thing else. I'd probably die for them and that goes same for you."  
  
The boy smiled softly as he dosed off to sleep. Solo covered him over and relieved a girl from watch.  
  
"Hey kid wake up. Come on were going to get breakfast."  
  
"Hu? Breakfast? Were?"  
  
" Up the street. Come on"  
  
They ate at a small restraint owned by Solo's friend Tony who invited them for breakfast. (His charge of course)  
  
"Pancakes and eggs for me" said Solo  
  
" I want waffle and sausage"  
  
"Who's the kid?" asked Tony.  
  
" New member. Found him in a gutter!" he said sarcastically  
  
"Oh neat. Well take good care of him ok a how about some cocoa and marshmallows?"  
  
"YEAYEA!"  
  
Breakfast was the best many had had for a while and the blue eyed kid almost popped picking off everyone's leftovers.  
  
"That good kid?"^-^  
  
" Yea its great can we eat here again?"  
  
" Mabey, We'll see."  
  
Tony came out just as Solo was finishing his coffee, with a black tray and a receipt.  
  
" And this is how much you would have owed." he said jokingly.  
  
"Aha!" laughed Solo "Well thanks again T'. It was great."  
  
"Hey no problem. See y'all later."  
  
"Where are we going Solo?"  
  
"We—are going to the car dump to get some parts and stuff."  
  
" Why?"  
  
"Well if they still work we can sell them and get some money."  
  
"Oh ok can I help?"  
  
"Yea why not kid come on!" he ran ahead of the group as the boy chased him.  
  
They didn't have much luck but the owner did point out a few useful parts if they were selling to Mobil Suit pilots. After a few hours however they left.  
  
"Cough! Cough!"  
  
"What wrong Solo?"  
  
"Nothing kid just a dry throat."  
  
"Why was there a MobilSuit in the dump?"  
  
"Oh Fedies probably got tired of it I guess."  
  
"Why didn't we take any parts?"  
  
" Because we don't do business with any Military force they're the reason most of are homeless."  
  
"So they're bad then?"  
  
"Yea! Oh hey I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow I'm taking 6 of you to L25. I got word that theres a job opening for some mechanics and I figured some of you would come."  
  
" I want to go I want to go!"  
  
"Ok! OK. You can go I need 5 more."  
  
Blade, Kyra, Sawyar, Matt, and Hai all volunteered and the next day they left.  
  
"Hello sir were here to apply for the mechanic job."  
  
"Ho, and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Solo and these are the Sweepers."  
  
"The who?"  
  
"The Sweepers sir we're here to-"  
  
"Yea Yea do you have any experience in cars?"  
  
"Yea, we're the best on main L2."  
  
" Oh Really? Well you'll have to pass a test before I hire you."  
  
"Oh my brother here is trying to learn the ropes can he just tag along?"  
  
The manager looked at the kid in an odd glare. He seemed to agree and the next day after they pasted the group was hired.  
  
"—And that's a cylinder."  
  
"Cylinder…" repeated the kid.  
  
Solo was surprised at how fast he was learning. He would quiz him ever so often and he wouldn't miss but one or two questions.  
  
After two weeks Sawyar threatened he might be better then all of them.  
  
It was late one night when Solo got into a fit of cough. Hai brought him some water and tonic, which seemed to calm him a bit. As he lay in bed the small child came in and sat beside his bed. As he listened to the heavy breathing, his eyes felt like boulders and he fell to sleep.  
  
When he awoke the next morning he heard Solo and Blade talking through a crack in the door. They were sitting at a table drinking coffee.  
  
"Its right up the street So'o I could get it and it wont take us more than a few weeks pay."  
  
"NHO!" coughed Solo " I can't have that we still don't know if it's bad enough yet it might just blow over."  
  
"But Solo..?"  
  
"No Blade I'm sorry but as long as I can still walk and fix cars I'm fine."  
  
This didn't last long. The cold got bad enough that less then a week later Solo had to quite his job because he was so sick.  
  
As he lie in bed, his longhaired friend at his side, the kid remembered what the two had said.  
  
He also remembered what it was called.  
  
"Hey Lady Kyra could you watch him for a while I want to go see a friend." Of course he hadn't any friends on this colony and Kyra knew this but she was happy to watch Solo for a while. The kid ran down the hall and out the door  
  
Sure enough, less than 4 blocks away there was a hospital. Solo had taught the boy to read a bit weeks earlier and with a bit of street smarts he was able to seek in.  
  
"Lab, Wait-ing Room Gift Sh-op X –ray" he sounded out a large blue sign. It wasn't too hard to find were they kept the medicine. "Just follow the guys in the White coats." he said to him self.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the group had been summoned to their leader's side. He was getting worse and his fever wasn't breaking.  
  
"Someone should go find the kid," said Blade. He was second in command as far as the group was concerned and with Solo so ill he now took over.  
  
"SOLO! SOLO! I'm here!" Came a small winded voice in the corridor. He could here coughing and shuffling as he door was opened to him.  
  
They left the room so the 2 could talk.  
  
"Is that you kid?"  
  
"Yea Solo. I came to make you not sick any more see." he held out the pills in his hand.  
  
"Hey that's great kid. Could you set them on the desk for me."  
  
"No you need to take them now." he held out the pills and some water to Solo.  
  
Solo took the pills to make the child feel better for his actions even though he knew he was already beet.  
  
Solo turned and looked at the boy.  
  
"Hey kid, remember when I said your all the family I need and I would die for you and the others?"  
  
"Uh'ha"  
  
"Well I meant it. And remember when I said you wouldn't have to go back to that orphanage. I meant that too."  
  
There were tears in both boys' eyes.  
  
"And remember when I said that I would have to fin a name for you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I did. And I will always be with you...Duo."  
  
He shut his eyes gently and exhaled for the last time.  
  
"Solo? Solo wake up. Come on you don't have to die for me I'm just fine. Come on just give the medicine time to work. Come on Solo. Solo Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
A small funeral was help a few days later. A priest who knew Solo came to bid him farewell. All the Sweapers showed up. Duo told them what Solo had said and the name he had chosen for the longhaired blueyed boy. He threw the first hand full of dirt on the coffin, and before any one could stop him he ran away.  
  
No body thought much about he boy and the group disbanded a few months later. Some got married others lived as they were used to. They occasionally met in the street with solemn glances of regret and sorrow for each other.  
  
They became slowly falling, fading stars.  
  
In honor of -Doris Sutten  
  
6/21/99  
  
Lighthouse Corp.  
  
  
  
SawyarGunn 12-04-01 


End file.
